Lip
Lip is the protagonist from Panel de Pon, also known as Tetris Attack. This game was created by the Nazi Party to recruit the best players (those that can beat easy mode) and help them with their eugenics project to create a new generation of super humans. She is not that much of a recognized character and she is a niche desired newcomer for only a certain demographic Do not be confused with Lip Fetish Personality and History. She is the flower fairy and lives with other fairys in the world Popple. Lip has a very unstable personality, at one moment she is cheering with glee and smiling, in the other she will drop crying to the floor, or start a raging block battle with a fearful scowl. The experts have diagnosed her with Bipolar Disorder. It is speculated that the origin of this disorder is twofold: *Environmental: She comes from a destroyed family. Her father is nowhere to be seen, and lives alone. She has had a rought life with no one to guide her or sustain her. *Genetical: Not only has her father disappeared, but her mother was outright abusive. She believes herself to be a goddess, abandoned Lip and once manipulated the entire Fairy World to oppose Lip. She intended this to be a test for her child, and although Lip succeeded, the emotional scars in her heart run deep. It is believed Lip has inherited some of her moms psycho side. Although she wants to portray a tomboy personality, deep inside she is insecure. The biggest tip into this is that she always carries around her favorite vibrator, nicknamed the "Lip's Stick". She usually feels the need to use it because she is so lonely. Hobbies As she is the flower fairy she enjoys gardening and drug consumption. She enjoys watching shoujo and mahou shoujo shows such as Candy Candy, Card Captor Sakura and Sailor Moon, however she hates Madoka and Pretty Cure for bringing in so many socially misadjusted neckbeards into the shoujo fandom. She also states that Madoka is an empty show that consist only on shock factor, is not meaningful and "gets wrong all the problems a real magical girl has to deal with". She states minecraft is a rip-off of her game but she secretly enjoys playing it. She is very good at Dota2 and League of Legends and says that they are way easier than her game. Friends and Relationships *Out of her Fairy friends, she gets along the best with Neris the ocean fairy, and Rubi the jewel fairy, because they were the more patient ones with Lip's emotional outbursts and supported her in her saddest moments. She clashes with Selene the moon fairy for the leadership position, and Flare the fire fairy because she can't stand Lip's personality disorder. *Sherbet the Ice Fairy used to be Lip's best friend a long time ago, however, Sherbet was a lesbian and had a strong crush with Lip. After being rejected, Sherbet started a relationship with Adeleine. Lip met Adeleine when Sherbet brought Adeleine to the fairy world to show off and have some intense making out. However, after Adeleine became a newborn Christian and returned to hetero uality, their relationship ended, leaving Sherbet in a deep state of shock, anger and depression. After a fit of anger Sherbet stormed off the fairy world, never to be seen again. *After Adeleine helped the fairies look for Sherbet, she became friends with her. Adeleine shared with Lip her Christian faith, which brought new hope and direction into her life. As a result, Lip became a noticeably more well-adjusted and happy person. Adeleine later presented her to another friend, Ashley Robbins. They became a great trio of close friends that skype together to share memes and just talk and chill. *He likes Pikmin but she thinks Olimar is too heartless with them. Lip frequently tries to give Olimar some tips con how to treat his pikmins but he is usually in a great hurry to pay attention. She likes to play with the pikmin when they are in their day off. *She dislikes Yoshi because according to her, Yoshi took away her fame. Yoshi however, feels sorry about this, and wants to be her friend. *She HATES Rosalina and Palutena because they remind her of her abusive mother. *Has a crush on both Lucas and Ness and she doesn't know what to do about it. Supporters Sign here if you support Lip for Smash 4! *CuteChihuahua *PlasmaCannon Photos 03_sherbet.png|Sherbet the lost lesbian fairy 1389371628398.gif|Lip in one of her many mood swings npc_panel1_7277.png|Lip trying to hide the pain al_110906_2326binout.jpg|Screenshot from the "Protected Ceiling" leak. Legit? tumblr_inline_moi5tihROz1qz4rgp.jpg|Seems legit enough to me... Item_LipsStick_1189466825.jpg|It smells good but wash it first before touching! the_fairies_get_panel_de_pwned_by_solidservine97-d6elumw.jpg|One of Lip's favorite fantasies when playing with her wand. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Lolis Category:Ladies Category:More Female Characters Category:Retro Characters Category:Communists Category:Deconfirmed Category:Mii costumes Category:Who?